Fangless
"Fangless" is the first segment of the twenty-first episode of Vampirina. It premiered on July 27, 2018 alongside "Transylvanian Tea". After losing her baby fangs, Vee worries they will never grow back. At school, Vampirina, Poppy, and Bridget are making sculptures of themselves out of modeling clay. At lunch, Vampirina takes out some "crispy critter crackers". She suddenly talks in a Transylvanian accent and takes a bite into it, only to find that it caused serious pain in the fangs. Vampirina walks to the bathroom to make sure they aren't loose, but they are. She tries to push her fangs back into her gums, but they fall into the sink. She shows her friends the incident and takes the clay fangs from her sculpture. At home, Oxana and Boris are surprised to see her. Vampirina is then in the kitchen where Chef Remy Bones serves her crumpets. She is worried about her missing fangs and couldn't eat them with out them. Chef Remy Bones gets furious at her for refusing the crumpets and slams his chef hat on the ground, saying, "SACRE BLEU?! You want none of my culinary piece of resistance?! This is a disgrace!". He decides to leave the kitchen. He comes back to get his chef hat and his left forearm bone and leaves again. Demi and Gregoria come into see what is wrong. Vampirina is shy. Demi decides to smother the crumpets all over Gregoria's face, causing Vampirina to laugh. They both are surprised that Vampirina is missing her fangs. Demi mistakes carrots for the fangs, but she finds that weird. Gregoria brews a potion to make Vampirina go back to normal. Instead of having her fangs back, her hair accidently turns to a bright shade of pink, which causes her to get very angry and frustrated. Her hair finally turns back to black, but her fangs are not growing. She tells Demi and Gregoria that she thinks the is turning into a human. When Vampirina goes to bed, Oxana and Boris come to check on her, making sure she doesn't have the "batty fever". Vampirina doesn't. Boris and Oxana ask her if she remembered to put on her pajamas and brush her fangs. Vampirina becomes incredibly distressed and suddenly starts to burst into tears. Streams of tears trickle down her face and her scleras are turning pink. Oxana is wondering what is the matter. Vampirina explains that she is "fangless" and knows what happened to her fangs. She is worried that she would be growing human teeth. Boris and Oxana both cheer her up and make sure that she will always be herself. She is told that the fangs that came out of her mouth were actually her baby teeth. Oxana tells her that she would be sure. Vampirina puts her fangs under the pillow and a vampire-fairy hybrid appears to get her fangs back. Fang Fairy and Vampirina's parents make up a song named "You'll Always Be You" to calm her down. At the end of the song, Fang Fairy okays a tune on his guitar that causes her fangs to grow back. Vampirina looks into a mirror to see that her fangs are back. The very next day, Vampirina is going to school and shows her friends that she got her fangs back. She even fixes her replica by putting the fangs made out of clay back on. Vampirina is now as happy as can be. *Vampirina Hauntley *Poppy Peepleson *Bridget *Demi *Gregoria *Boris Hauntley *Oxana Hauntley *Fang Fairy *Chef Remy Bones *Edgar Peepleson (non-speaking role) *Mr. Gore *Vampirina got her adult vampire teeth in this episode. *This is the first time that Vampirina actually cries. * When she took out a crispy critter cracker, she said in a Transylvanian accent, "Crrrispy crrritter crrrackers, I'm about to crrrunch your crrrispies!" * Moral: Even if you lose your baby teeth, you’ll always be yourself and nothing will change. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:2018 episodes